Don't Love Me
by Bia Lua
Summary: Eu pedi, implorei para que você não me amasse... Sesshy e Rin.ONESHOT. /PRESENTE PARA LIS,TE ADORU LINDA!\
1. Chapter 1

**Fic de presente de aniversário (atrasado... ¬¬) para Palas Lis. Parabéns, amiga! Bjos e mtas felicidades. Espero que você goste.**

**Disclaimer:** _Inu Yasha não me percente (pois é pois é...). Esta fic não foi feita para fins lucrativos, apesar para presentear um amiga._

_**Música: **Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence_

**Don't Love Me**

**_By 0 Kyouyama Anna 0_**

**_Revisado por mim mesma, pois é um presente muito importante pra mim e não deixaria ninguém ler antes da Lis-chan._**

****

E se eu te disse que vampiros existem? Você acreditaria? Sim ou não? No que realmente você acredita? Conte-me...

Era uma noite como qualquer outra... Menos por um motivo... Era noite de lua cheia. A lua dos lupinos, conhecidos pelos mortais como "lobisomens". E aquela mulher estava linda... Ela já era simples e naturalmente dislumbrante. Mas estava especialmente maravilhosa para aquela ocasião. Por onde andava chamava atenção. Este tipo de coisa acontecia sempre, mas naquela noite parecia que ela estava roubando a atenção de todos os homens daquele bar. Seus cabelos negros longos, sedosos e brilhantes iam até um pouco mais dos quadris e balançavam suavemente acompanhando os movimentos do seu corpo. Seus grandes olhos chocolates observavam tudo ao redor. Não deixavam nenhum detalhe de fora. Sua fina boca abria e fechava dando leves suspiros, como se estivesse entediada. Vestia um vestido vermelho-sangue, todo colado ao corpo, exceto pela pate dos quadris que era leve e solta. As alças do vestido faziam um "x" na frente, sendo presas atrás do pescoço e deixando as costas nuas.

Ela se aproxima do balcão. O garçom, que estava de olho em todos os moviemntos daquela mulher, finge não ver que ela estava lá. Bem perto dele...

- Oi. – ela chama o graçom, até então "distraído", com aquele sorriso doce nos lábios.

- S-sim. O que deseja, s-senhorita? - gagueja o garçom, nervoso com a proximidade, apesar de não ser muito grande.

- Uma Vodka com gelo e limão, por favor. – sua voz era suave e sedutora.

- É pr-pra j-já, s-senhorita. – pobre homem que não conseguia manter a postura perto daquela mulher. Mas nenhum homem conseguia fazer isso... Não com aquela mulher por perto... Será que nenhum homem surtia este efeito nela? Não. Nenhum.

- A-aqui está s-sua bebida, s-senhorita. – novamente aquele pobre homem.

- Obrigado. – ela lançou uma piscadela para o garçom e virou-se para olhar o bar. Pobre homem era aquele garçom... Ao observar o bar, pôde perceber o quão cheio estava hoje. Muito estranho tantas pessoas estarem naquele bar numa noite de lua cheia... Mas ela não ligou muito. Sabia que isso significava algo ruim, mas já estava acostumada.

- Sempre os mesmos rostos. As mesmas pessoas. – sussurava para si mesma, com tédio de toda aquela situação. Mas ela não esperava pelo o que vinha... Mais precisamente, pelo o que estava entrando pela porta naquele instante...

Aquele homem. O mais desejado, o mais belo, o mais... frio. Sim. Poderia ter vários "adjetivos", como algumas mulheres faziam questão de lembrar, mas o ajetivo que o mais descrevia era este: frio. Um homem frio. Sem sentimentos no rosto. Um olhar perdido e gélido. Mas ao mesmo tempo, provocante. Não havia mulher naquele estabelecimento que não desejasse beijá-lo com audácia. Pois, sim. Havia. Muitas. Mas, talvez, ela não. Ela não.

Ele aproximou-se do balcão, ficando à três passos dela. Ela, até aquele momento distraída, deixou que toda a sua atenção fosse direcionada para aquele homem.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor? – perguntou o pobre garçom.

"_Engraçado, só comigo ele gagueja."_ – pensou ela, divertindo-se do comportamento do garçom.

- Vodca com gelo e limão. – sua voz era tão fria e sem emoção assim como o rosto, mas também tão bela quanto ele próprio. Olhos dourados sem qualquer sentimento; cabelos negros, talvez do mesmo tamanho que os dela; lábios finos e estranhamente avermelhados. Aquilo pareceu familiar para ela, que simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele homem.

- Sim, senhor. É pra já. – o garçom fez uma pequena referência indicando que entedera o pedido, e antes de virar-se para preparar o drink, deu uma pequena olhada na mulher que bebia tranquilamente sua vodca e olhava para ambos. Olhada que não passou despercebida pelo homem.

"_Hum... Como não notei-a?"_ – questionou-se mentalmente o homem. Ela encarava sedutoramente os orbes dourados provocantes. E ele fazia o mesmo deliciando-se com os orbes chocolates sedutores.

- Algum problema? – pergunta ela tentando começar uma conversa. Ele olhou-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Não... Por enquanto... – aquele olhar. Aquele sedutor olhar. Ele surpreendeu-se quando recebeu o mesmo olhar dela. Estava acostumado ter olhares tímidos quando lançava-lhe o tão conhecido olhar sedutor.

- Como assim... "por enquanto"? – perguntou ela aproximando-se do homem. Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso de lado, para depois beber um rápido gole de sua bebida. Ela o encarou e deu um sorriso malicioso. Bebeu o que restava de sua bebida, deixou o copo no balcão e se dirigiu para o meio do salão.

Ele bebeu rapidamente o seu drink e seguiu-a, mas acabou perdendo-a de vista em meio a tantas pessoas. Mas ele não resistia. Tinha de achá-la. Nem que revirasse o bar, mas acharia.

Ela o provocava. Sabia que ele estava à sua procura e se escondia. Numa infinita brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Ela andava por todo bar. Se esquivando do olhar que ele lançava à multidão. Por fim, cansou-se e resolveu se revelar.

- O que está procurando? – ele ouviu uma voz sedutora às suas costas, e não precisou virar-se para saber de quem era. Era dela. Ele sabia.

- Uma fugitiva... – ela arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquela voz, mas não se deixou mostrar. Deu a volta nele, ficando cara à cara. Mas é claro. Ele era mais alto. Ela batia em seus ombros.

- Uma... fugitiva? – sua voz saía sedutoramente vagarosa. Ela fazia questão disso. E ele deixava-se envolver.

- Sim... Mas parece-me que terei de buscá-la em outro lugar. – fez um movimento que indicara q sairia daquele lugar. E ela permanceu impassível. Ele não acreditava. Finalmente uma mulher que valia pena gastar todo seu charme...

- Boa sorte. – ela deu um sorriso irônico, mas continuou a encará-lo. E ele simplesmente não se moveu. Ela aproximou-se mais.

- E se eu te ajudasse? – estavam tão próximos um do outro que as respirações se misturavam. Ele sorriu de lado e aproximou mais seu rosto do dela. Mas, alguém tinha que atrapalhar. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Menos "ele".

Um homem, um pouco mais baixo que aquele novo admirador dos olhos chocolates, tinha chegado no local, e procurava desesperadamente por ela... O recém-chegado foi rápido em achá-la e tratou de interromper o beijo.

- Rin, temos que ir agora. – era bonito. Não tanto quanto o dono dos olhos dourados, mas era. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, curtos e rebeldes. Seus olhos também eram do mesmo tom. Mas um tom vivo. Vestia uma jeans preta, sapatos sociais pretos, camisa social azul escura com alguns botões abertos, mostrando o físico malhado. O dono dos olhos dourados ficara calado esperando a reação dela. Mas também estava inquieto. Aqueles olhos tão castanhos quanto os da bela mulher na sua frente não eram-lhe estranhos...

- Mas... Kohaku-_kun_... – o olhos dourados se espantaram. Ela o tratava com carinho. E não parecia aquela mulher seduotra que conhecera, e sim uma garota brigando com o irmão mais velho...

- Rin, temos que ir! – sua voz saiu assutadora. Ele pegou no pulso dela puxando-a para si e finalmente notando o homem que olhava curioso para tudo.

"_Eu já esse cara em algum lugar... Mas aonde?"_ – pensava encarando os olhos dourados e recebendo o mesmo olhar questionador. Preferiu ignorar. Saiu quase arrastando a mulher que segurava pelo pulso.

- Kohaku-_kun_, eu já disse. Você não tem o direito de me tratar assim. Ainda mais na frente de outras pessoas. – gritava tentando se soltar. – Não sou mais nada sua. Esqueça. E não me importa o que diga...

- Não comece. Eu fui escolhido para protegê-la. E é o que vou fazer. – falava enquanto puxava-a para fora do bar. Ambos não perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos...

- Kohaku pára! – ela finalmente tinha conseguido se soltar e olhava raivosa para Kohaku. Mas ele não desistiu e pegou-a forçadamente pelo braço e arrastou-a para fora do bar.

Quando ambos chegaram lá fora, depararam-se com uma pequena surpresa...

- Olá, senhorita Nakayama. Senhor Kawashi. Como estão? – um homem alto, de cabelos negros longos, olhos ameaçadoramente pretos e boca fica e roxa, aproximou-se deles, cumprimentando-os.

- Meu Deus! C-como...? – Kohaku espantou-se ao ver aquele homem ali, bem na sua frente. Tinha visto-o morrer! Como era possível?

- Olá, senhor Onigumo. Não esperava vêlo tão cedo... – uma certa ironia pôde ser percebida na voz de Rin.

- Acredite, senhorita Nakayama, eu também não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo. Mas o destino quis assim. Não podemos fazer nada. – falou enquanto exibia os caninos crescendo.

- Nossa. Temos o mesmo pensamento. – ela também mostrara os caninos. Os olhos dourados que estavam escondidos surpreenderam-se com tal revelação.

"_Então... mais uma vampira..." _– pensava com certa amargura. Já tinha se envolvido com uma vampira antes. Sabia o que viria a seguir se continuasse com ela. Quando tomou coragem para ir embora, mas um grito feminino o fez mudar de idéia. Virou-se imediatamente para ver o que tinha contecido. Ficou pasmo com a visão que veio a seguir. Aquela mulher, que apesar do pouco contato que tivera já se mostrara forte e determinada, estava caída no chão, totalmente escoriada. Seus pés, inconscientemente, seguiram para a mulher desacordada no chão. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando o misterioso homem. Nada. Nem o tal Kohaku estava lá. Só ela. Ele olhou para a mulher.

"_Ela está muito ferida_._ Isso... O que é isso?" _ - ele assutou-se ao encontrar um ferimento que parecia ter sido feito por garras na altura do umbigo, do lado esquerdo.

"_Lobos_._"_ – pensou ele. _"Mas... o desconhecido revelou-se vampiro também. O que isso significa?" _– pegou-a nos braços com cuidado. _"O que queriam com você, hein?"_ – perguntou olhando para a face tranqüila dela. Ela fez um careta de dor. Ele olhou para o ferimento, e entendeu aquela careta como um sinal. E sumiu com ela...

-0---0------0---0-

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu-se quentinha e protegida. Não queria levantar-se nunca mais. De repente, lembrou do ocorrido. Kawashi Kohaku, um ex-namorado e agora grande amigo, lhe abordando no bar. Eles discutindo. Eles saindo... Eles encontrando "ele"... Onigumo Naraku. Este era seu nome. Um vampiro de baixa qualidade. Tão repugnante a ponto de morrer por poder. E... Espere um pouco. Onigumo Naraku estava morto... Mais morto do que um vampiro possa estar. Por que, então, ele apareceu? Sentou-se lentamente, levando as mãos à cabeça, sentindo esta doer muito.

- Finalmente acordou... – ouviu uma voz já conhecida à alguns passos, do seu lado esquerdo. Virou o rosto e olhou para o belo homem que se mantia escorado à porta. Não se moveu. Muito menos ele. Uma batalha que misturava o dourado ao chocolate estava sendo travada, enquanto um não tirava os olhos do outro.

- O...o que aconteceu? – ela preferiu desviar o olhar. O jeito que ele a olhava já estava incomodando-a. Olhou para a cama, na qual estava. Depois, olhou para as roupas que usava e... Espera mais um pouco! Que roupas eram aquelas? E quem a havia trocado? Não restou muitas opções como resposta. Ele notou o olhar de sonfusão que surgiu em seu rosto. Deu um sorriso de lado.

- Isso é o que quero saber... _você é uma vampira._ – sua voz saiu mais acusadora do que afrimativa. Ela o olhou com desconfiança, mas deixou-se levar. Deu um suspiro cansada.

- Sim. Sou. Mas... eu quero saber como vim parar aqui... – falou olhando ao redor.

- Eu te encontrei desmaiada no chão. Muito ferida. – falou olhando para ela que encarava as próprias mãos com uma expressão sombria. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo...

- E... e o Kohaku-_kun_? Como ele está? – perguntou, mexendo nervosamente o lençol. Estava preocupada com seu grande amigo.

- Eu não sei. – ela olhou-o com espanto. – Quando eu cheguei, só encontrei você. – Ele observava cada expressão que surgia naquele belo rosto.

"_Ela está preocupada com o companheiro... Aliás, aonde ele poderia ter ido...?"_ – pensou ele, colocando a mão no queixo, inconscientemente. Ela estava preocupada. Não poderia negar. Tinha que procurá-lo. Mas... aonde? Olhou para o homem ainda na porta. Ele era um completo estranho, mas ainda assim tinha ajudado ela. Será que ele se ajudaria a encontrar o amigo? Ficou pensando um bom tempo. O silêncio já estava ficando insuportável... Pelo menos para ele. Que resolveu quebrar o clima.

- O que aquele seu **amigo **é seu? – perguntou andando na direção da cama e ficando de pé. Ao lado dela. Ela surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

"_O que ele quis dizer com isso?"_ – pensava desconfiada.

- Um amigo. Por que? – perguntou encarando os olhos dourados. Ele estreitou os olhos, o que fez ela arrepiar-se. Ele não respondeu. Ficou calado olhando-a.

- Vamos jantar. – falou antes de sair do quarto. Ela o olhou pasma. Não estava entendo nada...

Depois de cerca de 45 minutos, Rin descia as escadas da exagerada mansão. Era um lugar muito bonito. Um castelo que aparentava ser do século XV. Vários quadros. Várias esculturas. Várias portas. Um lugar "simples" e elegante.

Ele já estava esperando por ela no saguão principal, no qual havia uma mesa de jantar comprida, com várias cadeiras. Ele estava sentado num lado dos extremos. Atrás dele havia uma escadaria enorme. Assim como também havia do lado oposto. E ela estava descendo por aquela escadaria. Estava maravilhosa. Tinha mandado várias roupas para o quarto que ela ocupava. E ela tinha um ótimo bom gosto. Apesar do vestido que ela escolheu ser simples, estava maravilhosa. Era um vestido preto. Na parte de cima tinha um decote não muito ousado em forme de "V". A saia do vestido batia nos joelhos, sendo que tinha várias camadas. E alguns cortes. Dando a impressão de flutuar. Calçava um coturno que ia também até seus joelhos. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque alto um pouco folgado, deixando alguns fios soltos. Tinha deixado duas mexas, uma de cada lado do rosto, soltas. Estava com uma maquiagem que deixou-a mais sedutora. Olhos num tom preto e boca vermelha... E que boca...

- Por que este jantar? – perguntou ela já sentada, acordando-o dos seus pensamentos.

- Porque eu quis, _vampira_. – ela estreitou os olhos com a forma que foi chamada.

- Meu nome é Nakayama Rin. Não me chama mais assim... – ela encarava aqueles olhou dourados... que estavam começando a mudar...

- E o meu é Inokuma Sesshoumaru. Prazer, senhorita Nakayama. – seu olhar saiu sedutor. Ele já estava sentindo as mudanças...

- Prazer o meu. – falou levando a taça de vinho à boca. Bebeu um gole e viu uma luz ser projetada ao seu lado esquerdo. A Lua Cheia ainda reinava no céu. Ficou preocupada. Os lupinos saíam nas luas cheias. E ela estava na casa de um desconhecido. Olhou para o homem à sua frente e percebeu tudo. Os olhos dele estavam agora avermelhados.

- Oh. Eu já suspeitava. – falou olhando para ele. Ele era um lupino. Um lobisomem. Um inimigo mortal dos vampiros e ela er aum vampira.

- Pensei que nunca iria acertar. Prometo não te machucar muito. – falou olhando ameaçadoramente para ela. Sentia desejo e necessidade de sngue vampiríco.

- Não pense que ficarei parada. – falou subindo na mesa e e jogando todo o que havia em cima dela no chão com seu poder mental. Ele ficou olhando qual seria o próximo passo dela.

Ela foi andando na direção dele, arremessando tudo no chão. Quando Rin chegou perto de Sesshoumaru, ele fez menção de se levantar. Ela se abaixou e disse num sussurro, antes de colocar seu dedo indicador direito na boca dele.

- Não me ame...

**Domo, minna-chan...**

**Desculpe pela demora Lis-chan. Mas é tu sabe como é... falta inspiração em algumas horas, aí... xDD. Bem, o importante é que eu consegui terminar seu presente de aniversário... mesmo atrasado ¬¬. **

**Esta fic é um one-shot. Dou permissão para Lis-chan continuar a história se ela quiser... Mas se ela não quiser, e alguém quiser dar continuidade, falem comigo.**

**Nakayama, Kawashi, Onigumo e Inokuma são sobrenomes que Lis-chan inventou e eu pedi emprestado para esta fic... xDDD.**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem. Deixem reviews. E um último recado:**

**LIS-CHAN, FLEIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO! BJOS, TE ADORU MTO AMIGA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por milhares de pedidos (mentira, só 5 xDD), eu continuarei esta fic. Bjos, e esperem pela continuação q receberá ou o mesmo nome da fic, ou outro do qual ainda pensarei.**

**Bjos, 0 Kyouyama Anna 0**


End file.
